Une personne si différente
by Apollo16
Summary: Colby est revenu d'Afghanistan, sera-t-il un jour le même? Liz ne sais pas mais peu importe elle l'aime.
1. Chapter 1

Une personne si différente voilà ce qu'il était devenu depuis son retour d'Irak, il y a une semaine. Liz l'observait à travers sa chambre d'hôpital regardant l'homme qu'elle aimait dans cet état catatonique quand il ne faisait pas une attaque de panique, voilà ce qui restait de son homme après six mois de torture, mais il n'y avait pas seulement ça, il y avait aussi les marques physiques, qui laisserait des cicatrices à vie, la brûlure qui parcourait une partie de son cou, les marques de coup sur son torse, son dos, sans oublier la balafre de dix centimètres qui courrait le long de sa joue droite. Liz souffrait de son impuissance rien ne semblait l'apaiser, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'abandonner, pas maintenant qu'il avait le plus besoin d'elle. Finalement après plusieurs minutes elle décida d'entrer dans la chambre de celui qui remplissait son cœur, comme d'habitude il ne fit rien pour montrer qu'il avait remarqué sa présence, et même après sept jours cela faisait toujours autant souffrir Liz. Elle s'asseya sur la chaise à côté du lit, souhaitant à tout prix pouvoir le toucher une nouvelle fois, mais elle ne pouvait pas, la dernière fois il avait fait une attaque de panique, qu'elle avait eu bien du mal à calmer. Alors elle ne fit que parler, de tout et de rien, de l'équipe, du beau temps, espérant qu'un jour il réagirait, elle allait partir, encore une fois déçue qu'il n'est montré aucun signe, quand une main lui enserra le poignet, elle se retourna surprise, c'était Colby, elle attendait qu'il dise quelque chose, mais rien ne vint, il relâcha sa prise, mais ce n'était pas grave, ce geste lui redonnait espoir, peut-être qu'il n'était pas perdu à jamais après tout.

Elle allait au bureau, l'espoir emplissait son cœur, elle savait que la route serait longue, mais c'était un début et il faut bien commencer quelque part. David et Don étaient déjà là ça ne l'étonnait pas, surtout qu'ils étaient actuellement sur une affaire, une jeune femme avait été poignardée.

-Comment va Colby ? Demanda Don, sachant très bien où elle allait tous les matins avant le boulot.

-Aucun changement. Répondit-elle, préférant ne rien dire pour le geste de Colby, elle voulait le garder pour elles aussi longtemps que possible même si c'était très égoïste de sa part.

- On ne peut vraiment rien faire pour lui ? Questionna Don, impuissant.

-Peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'il parte. Proposa David.

Ses deux collègues le regardèrent ave colère, et il comprit tout de suite qu'il c'était mal exprimé.

-Je ne veux pas dire qu'on doit l'abandonner, je voulais dire qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il change d'air.

Don et Liz hochèrent la tête c'est vrai que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

-Pour aller où ? demanda Don.

-Je ne sais pas, un endroit qu'il aime. Répondit David.

-Avant qu'il parte pour l'Irak, il m'a dit qu'il aimerait bien retourner en Idaho, que ça lui manquait. Dit Liz.

Tout ça semblait tellement loin maintenant.

Don hocha la tête.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, au pire qu'est ce qu'on risque ?

Il n'avait pas tort, l'état de Colby avait atteint un point où ça ne pouvait que s'améliorer. Liz était d'accord, mais un peu inquiète, il réagirait peut-être mal, et pour le moment d'un point de vue physique il n'était pas question de le laisser sortir. Elle allait rajouter quelque chose lorsque son téléphone sonna.

-Warner ?

-Liz c'est Nancy, l'infirmière de Colby.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Liz soudainement inquiète, elle avait donné son numéro à Nancy car depuis le début elle lui faisait confiance.

-Colby arrêtait pas de dire le nom de quelqu'un dans son sommeil, et en se réveillant il a fait une attaque de panique maintenant on n'arrive pas à le calmer.

Il avait dit un nom dans son sommeil pensa Liz, un mince espoir apparu, peut-être que c'était le sien, mais elle devait être sûr.

-Lequel ?

-Tim.

Liz soupira dans la défaite une nouvelle fois, Tim était l'un des coéquipiers de Colby mort torturé, enfin c'est ce qu'elle supposait.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Questionna David.

-Colby fait une attaque de panique, ils n'arrivent pas à le calmer, je dois y aller.

Don hoca la tête avant de prendre la parole.

-On vient avec toi.

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et ils partirent tous les trois pour l'hôpital.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils y arrivèrent quinze minutes plus tard, une fois devant la chambre ils la trouvèrent vide, Liz aussitôt inquiète alla dans le bureau des infirmières.

-Ou est Colby ?

L'infirmière se retourna brusquement.

-De qui vous parler ?

-Colby Granger, l'homme qui était là. Où est-il ?! S'énerva Liz à bout de nerf.

Don posa une main sur son épaule pour tenter de la calmer.

-Il a été transféré dans le service psychiatrique. Répondit l'infirmière totalement indifférente.

Liz vit aussitôt rouge, Colby n'était pas fou, il avait juste besoin de temps pour guérir, elle se dirigea aussitôt vers le service presque en courant suivit de près par Don et David, lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent Nancy vint à leur rencontre.

-Je suis désolé Liz, j'ai essayé de leur en empêcher mais ils n'ont rien voulu savoir.

-Je sais Nancy, où est le médecin ?

-Juste là. Répondis la jeune infirmière tout en montrant une direction du doigt, au même moment le docteur se retourna.

-Justement agent Warner, je voulais vous parler. Dit le docteur avec son ton enjoué habituel que détestait Liz.

-Ça tombe bien moi aussi. Pourquoi avez-vous transféré Colby ?

-Sa place est dans ce service, vous devez vous y faire, il ne va pas bien du tout et c'est ici qu'il recevra les meilleurs soins.

-Colby n'est pas fou ! S'exclama Liz.

-Pourtant il semblait l'être il y a une demi-heure.

-Soit vous le changez de service, soit il sort d'ici, vous ne pouvez pas le garder de force.

-C'est une menace agent Warner.

-Non, une promesse.

-Il n'est pas en état physique et mentale de sortir.

-Alors faites ce qu'elle dit. Dit David, ce doc commençait sérieusement à l'énerver, et ça semblait être pareille pour Don a vu de son regard.

-Je ne sortirais pas ce patient de ce service, il a besoin d'être ici.

-Dans ce cas emmenez-moi les papiers de décharges. Dit Liz.

Le médecin ne dit rien et alla les chercher, ne masquant à aucun moment son mécontentement.

-T'es sur de ce que tu fais Liz, peut-être que tu devrais juste le changer d'hôpital. Demanda Don inquiet, il savait très bien que s'occuper seul de Colby serait difficile.

-Oui, il ne m'a jamais laissé tomber, je lui dois bien ça, on lui doit tous.

Elle avait raison, Colby les avait tous aidé à un moment ou à un autre, ils n'allaient pas l'abandonner, se serait égoïste.

Le médecin revint et donna un peu violemment les papiers à Liz.

-Vous faites une grosse erreur. Se sentit-il le besoin de rajouter.

Liz répondit rien et commença à remplir les différents formulaires, elle s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un, et David la regarda un peu inquiet.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je vais l'y emmener.

-Où ?

-Dans les montagnes, il en a besoin. Vous l'avez déjà vu là-bas ?

-Dans les montagnes ? Demanda Don pour confirmer.

-Oui, mais je parle en dehors d'une enquête.

Les agents secouèrent la tête ne voyant pas ou elle voulait en venir.

-Il semble tellement libre là-bas comme si rien d'autre ne comptait, je veux juste qu'il ressente ça de nouveau.

David et Don hochèrent la tête compréhensif, ils savaient à quel point ça faisait mal à Liz de voir Colby dans cet état.

-Faudrait-il encore que notre nouveau patron accepte que je prenne des congés. Rajouta Liz soudainement moins pensive.

Là, elle marquait un point, leur nouveau patron, avait refusé que Liz prenne des congés au moment où Colby avait été rapatrié, ce qui l'avait empêchée de passer du temps avec lui et ce qui ne facilitait pas sa guérison.

-On fera en sorte qu'il ne refuse pas, vous avez assez donné, tous les deux. Lui certifia Don, et fut accompagné d'un signe de tête de la part de David.

-Merci les gars, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous.

-On a fait ce qu'il fallait, mais toi aussi tu as été forte, pas tout le monde n'aurait tenu après ce que tu as vécu.

Un silence accompagna les paroles de David, avant que Liz prenne la parole.

-Je voudrai quand même demander à Colby pour l'Idaho, peut être que ça le fera réagir.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Don s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et regarda David avant de continuer. T'as qu'à rester ici pour la journée, on te couvre, de toute façon tant qu'on n'a pas l'identité de notre victime on ne peut rien faire.

-Merci.

Don et David repartirent au bureau, et Liz finit de remplir les papiers avant de les rendre à l'infirmière et d'aller voir Colby dans sa chambre, ils lui avaient donné un sédatif, il dormait profondément c'est seulement avec les médicaments qu'il arrivait à faire des nuits sans cauchemars, c'est le seul moment où elle pouvait pleinement l'observait en dehors de sa cicatrice sur le joue lorsqu'il dormait il ressemblait à l'ancien Colby, rieur, aimant, combattant. Elle venait de s'asseoir sur la chaise attendant que Colby se réveille pour lui dire qu'ils rentraient à la maison lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Entrez. Répondit-elle assez fort pour qu'on l'entende.

Un homme passa la porte, il était assez grand, les cheveux courts et brun, et des yeux bleu clairs. Liz se souvenait l'avoir vu quelque part mais était incapable de dire où, ce qu'elle pouvait dire en revanche ce que c'était un miliaire ça se voyait à sa démarche, il lui rappelait un peu Colby.

-Je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle face au silence de l'homme.

-Je pense, je m'appelle Kevin Smith et je suis un ami de Colby, on était dans la même unité.

Liz ne répondit pas tout de suite, jusqu'à maintenant aucun partenaire de Colby était venu lui rendre visite, elle aurait pourtant aimé que quelqu'un le fasse, elle avait toujours cru que ça pourrait l'aider.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plutôt. Continua-t-il. Mais les médecins ne m'avait pas encore autorisé à sortir, et même maintenant j'ai dû me faufiler pour venir ici.

Elle s'en voulut de remarquer seulement maintenant ses béquilles tenues fermement dans ses deux mains.

-Je suis désolé, vous voulez une chaise ?

Kevin souri et hocha simplement la tête en réponse, elle ressemblait tellement à ce que Colby leur avait décrit.

Liz sortit pour demander une autre chaise à l'infirmière, qui lui en donna une et elle l'installa à côte de la sienne, assez près pour pouvoir discuter sans déranger Colby.

-Vous avez été torturé. Demanda-elle sans ambages, elle savait que les militaires détestaient tourner autour du pot.

-Au moins c'est direct, non je n'étais pas partit avec eux lorsqu'ils ont été capturés, j'ai été blessé il y a deux semaines et j'ai appris par hasard que Colby était ici.

-Il m'a parlé de vous, dans ces lettres.

Kevin sourit, Colby refusait d'envoyer des e-mails, il était de la vieille école.

-Il nous a parlé de vous aussi.

Elle le regarda quelques instants étonné, Colby parlait rarement de sa vie privée à n'importe qui, d'un autre côté les gars de son unité n'était pas n'importe qui.

Un silence paisible s'installa avant que Kevin prenne la parole pour parler de la vraie raison de sa venue.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Mal, il refuse qu'on le touche, et fait des cauchemars toutes les rares fois où il dort.

Kevin hocha la tête, il aurait préféré une autre réponse, mais il s'attendait aussi à recevoir celle-ci.

-Et physiquement ?

-Il se remet d'une hémorragie interne, à de multiples côtes cassé, sa jambe c'est cassé et ressoudé pendant la détention mais pas dans les meilleures conditions, il pourrait donc y avoir des séquelles, sans oublier les multiples brulures et coupures.

Ca faisait beaucoup à encaisser pour Kevin.

- Il n'arrête pas de prononcer le nom de Tim, vous savez qui c'est ?

-Oui, il était en captivité avec Colby.

-Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Il a été torturé mais moins que Colby je suis passé le voir, il ne va pas trop mal, mieux que Colby en tout cas.

-Vous pensez que je pourrais le voir, peut être que si je comprends ce qui lui est arrivé je pourrais mieux l'aider.

-Je ne pense pas que Tim refusera vous pouvait toujours essayer, il est chambre 259, au deuxième étage.

-Merci.

-De rien. Et sortait Colby d'ici, je peux vous le dire, ici aussi on est comme dans une prison.

-C'est bien mon intention ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Colby avait raison, vous êtes une femme bien.

Liz sourit et Kevin allait sortit de la salle quand il se retourna vers elle.

-Vous allez y arrivez.

-Comment vous le savez ?

-Vous êtes forte, la preuve après six mois de détention vous êtes toujours ici avec lui, pas toutes les femmes auraient réussi cet exploit.

-Merci, ça signifie beaucoup.

Kevin hocha la tête avant de sortir.


End file.
